PA System
The PA System was an NPC, an Imperial soldier who spoke announcements on the Peace Moon's PA System. A New Generation When the Millenium Falcon landed onboard the Peace Moon's hangar, the PA System announced that a group of tourists had arrived and asked everyone to ensure their work stations were tidy. Tarkin contacted the PA System and ordered that nobody was to mention Naboo. The PA System replied, "Right, what the Governor said." The PA System Voice 2 was heard asking, what about Naboo? The PA System then announced that all shore leave on Naboo was cancelled until further notice. Later, when R2-D2 accidentally triggered 4 loud alarms on the Peace Moon to go off at once, the PA System announced that this was an alarm triggering alert, and that this was not a drill. The PA System then clarified that not only was this not a drill, it wasn't a drill that they were pretending was not a drill. Han, Luke, and Chewbacca boarded an elevator to the holding cells, where Chewbacca loosened his handcuffs. They reached the holding cells, where they were met by Lieutenant Shann Childsen, who referred to Chewbacca as a Wookie-gram. Chewbacca was so enraged by this, he punched Childsen, knocking him down. Han started to shoot the other guards there, but Chewbacca, still enraged, shot most of them. Han discovered which cell Princess was being held in and told Luke to go there while he tried to bluff an Intercom Voice. Han accidentally turned on the PA and was heard all over the Peace Moon saying that everything was fine, there was just a slight weapons malfunction. The Intercom Voice said they were sending a squad up. Han told them not to saying (again heard all over the Peace Moon) that there was a major radioactive leak, making it too dangerous to come. The Intercom Voice demanded to know who this was. Han decided to just shoot the intercom. Luke opened Princess' cell door and took off his Clone Trooper helmet. He told her his name was Luke Amidala and that he was here to rescue her. Princess displayed a lot of skepticism until Luke asked her if she wanted to be rescued or not. Darth Vader was alone with Tarkin when the PA System kicked in giving a confused report on whether clones or senior officers had started shooting other officers. Vader turned on the PA and instructed clones to not shoot other officers. The PA System then announced that the shooters were intruders and that clones should protect the visiting tourists from the intruders. Later, after Luke and the others had escaped the Peace Moon, and Luke and R2 were leading a squadron of X-Wing fighters to attack the Moon, R2 directed Luke to the "Gungaboo River Valley" because it had the lowest fixed gun density on the way to the target, the thermal exhaust port. Luke asked where that was and R2 told him it was that squareish trench, explaining that the Peace Moon was never fully landscaped. Princess asked if R2 calculated the PIE fighters in his vector. R2 said no, the Rebel fighters were just going to have to dodge. Princess ordered the X-Wings to engage the PIE fighters and the Y-bombers into the valley, pointing out that as bombers, they were the best fit for the target. The Y-bombers consisted of three one-man fighters: Gold Leader who spoke "Basic", Gold Two who spoke Space German, and Gold Five who spoke Space Finnish. 3PO tried to translate between them, but it ended up making no difference, since Vader, accompanied by 2 Clone Pilots Vader was Force Controlling, came in behind them. First Vader shot down Gold Two, then Vader shot down Gold Leader, then Vader shot down Gold Five. Vader contacted Tarkin to inform him that this wasn't a random attack, and that he and the Senate should evacuate, but Tarkin was confident they didn't need to. General Bast approached Tarkin and told him that the Moon Ghost had taken over all their systems and that they were all doomed. Vader interrupted him. Bast quickly changed his story, saying that everything was working perfectly. R2 claimed they couldn't destroy the Peace Moon now. Luke asked why they couldn't torpedo the exhaust port themselves. R2 explained that the port was protected by a large metal grille, and that that was what the bombers were for: to destroy the grille so the other fighters could shoot through the port. Princess reported that they needed a new plan, stat. R2 suggested they take over the Peace Moon. Princess responded that they needed a realistic plan, stat. 3PO suggested some of the fighters ram into the grille. R2 liked that idea, and so took control of the fighters piloted by Garven Dreis, Red Ten, and Red Nine to ram them into the grille. Red Ten, who didn't want to die, desperately fired into the grille. Red Ten claimed it was a hit, which 3PO translated. R2 was pleased, so cancelled the ramming. But then Red Ten reported (through 3PO) that his torpedo didn't destroy the grille, making only a small hole in it. R2 recommenced ramming, but Vader and the two clone pilots came in behind the 3 X-Wings in the trench. Vader shot down Red Ten. Clone Pilot 1, still Force controlled by Vader, complimented Vader's shooting. Vader thanked Clone Pilot 1 and shot down Red Nine. Clone Pilot 2, also still Force controlled by Vader, complimented Vader's shooting. Vader told Clone Pilot 2 that Clone Pilot 2 was too kind and shot Dreis' engine, causing him to crash. Princess told everybody to get their act together. The only Rebel fighters left now were Wedge, Biggs, and Luke. Luke said, "Great, the yokel and the psychopath." Wedge insisted that just because he was a shapeshifter didn't mean he was a yokel. Luke was shocked to just find out that Wedge was a shapeshifter and demanded to know who he really was. Princess told him that all he needed to know was that Wedge was a damn good pilot and would soon take over as leader of Red Squadron if Luke was not careful. Vader fired at Luke from behind. Luke managed to dodge. He decided they could still fire their torpedoes through the hole in the grille, and ordered Biggs and Wedge to close in with him as they entered the trench full throttle. Upon hearing that, Biggs declared this was the perfect time to get out a bottle of nitro moonshine. Princess told him it was a good idea of his to nitro the engines. But Biggs was just drinking it. Vader shot at Wedge. Wedge was able to dodge, but was still hit in his maneuvering controls. Wedge said he couldn't stay with Luke. Luke was glad of that (because he still feared and distrusted Wedge) and ordered him back to base. Luke contacted Princess to let her know that Wedge the shapeshifter, not Luke, was flying back to base. Princess asked Luke what his point was, then said, "Never mind, shut up and fly." Vader shot down Biggs. The only members of the attack fleet who were still alive were Wedge, who was limping back to base, and Luke. R2 taunted Vader, daring Vader to take a pot shot at R2. Vader took a pot shot at R2 and hit him. R2 told Luke that he could still take over the Peace Moon. All he had to do was fly into a hangar, close the doors, and use the Force to take over the clones. With Vader outside, all Luke had to do then was cut off Vader's radio and Vader wouldn't be able to override him. Then they could take over the Peace Moon and rule the Galaxy. Luke was tempted, but wasn't sure whether destroying the Peace Moon or taking it over was supposed to be the wrong option. Princess announced that the Peace Moon had cleared Yavin, and was about to blow up the rebel base. Luke decided to take the shot. R2 urged him to use the Force, but Luke angrily refused. Vader, still using the Force to control the two clone pilots, had all three of them say in unison, "We have you now..." Suddenly the Millenium Falcon turned up right behind Vader. Chewbacca fired the Falcon's forward cannons, shooting down Clone Pilot 1. Vader was surprised. Vader's surprise had caused Vader to lose control of Clone Pilot 2, and Clone Pilot 2 now went on a joy ride that clipped Vader's fighter, sending Vader spiralling out of control into space. Luke declared he was taking the shot. Luke fired his two torpedoes, and they headed towards the vent, but looked like they were going to pass over it. Luke urged the torpedoes to "come on...turn, damn you! Turn into the vent!" The torpedoes veered downwards...Luke said, "Come on!" They were heading into the vent...Luke, Han, Chewbacca, Princess, 3PO, and even R2 (!) yelled in unison, "Come on!" And the torpedoes went straight through the tiny hole in the grille. At first, nothing seemed to happen. Chewbacca suggested that if a major conflagration was about to occur, it might be expedient to evacuate the area with alacrity. 3PO translated, "Run away!" As Luke and R2's X-Wing and the Falcon fled, their sensors detected a major power surge building up in the Peace Moon. Onboard the Peace Moon, the PA System announced the time for the compulsory enlisted personnel disco. Thankfully, the enlisted personnel were spared this Fate Worse Than Death when the Peace Moon exploded.